The Truth About Ice DISCONTINUED
by Rockertears
Summary: Rated M for dark themes, violence and some gore and my irrational paranoia. Gray Fullbuster has a few dark secrets. All of which he isn't prepared to share with the world. Ever. But before Titania Erza Scarlet can't break Natsu and Gray up from their brawl, the one thing Gray prayed would never happen unlocked his secrets and shattered his sanity. Gray is gone.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A small, black haired boy stood shivering in the cold, not knowing where to go, or how to get to the west of Fiore. He clutched the ice figure of his first master, Ur, who was always warm, even if she was an ice wizard. The raven haired boy just hoped that warmth would be passed onto him. He attempted making a fire, just a few minutes ago, but it was too cold and the pieces of firewood he found were wet from the snow. Sighing he thought about his adoptive brother, Lyon. How was he holding up? Was he going through the same thing? Or did he already work out how to make money? Probably stole, knowing Lyon.

The raven haired boy wrapped his tattered coat around his small body and tried to ignore the rumbling sounds coming from his stomach. He hasn't eaten for at least a week. Last time he ate was when he had his last meal with Ur and Lyon. Oh god, he was going to die he was going to die as an eight year old. He was going to join his parents when he didn't even get to live his life. He inspected the wound he got when fighting Deliora. Just the thought of that demon made him shudder. The wound was already infected, even though he wrapped his shirt around it as tight as possible.

His fingers were a pale shade of blue, yes, he's an ice Mage but he isn't completely immune of the cold. In other words, he's in a forest in a middle of the winter with his shirt wrapped around his leg, clothes and shoes that are about to fall apart. Not to mention he hasn't eaten for a while and he's eight. He felt all the energy get drained from his body, slowly and painfully. He wasn't going to last for much longer, and he knew it. The raven haired wizard tried getting up but hissed as he put pressure on his injured leg. Tears of pain spilled from his eyes, but they froze to his skin midway. He took a few ragged breathes and began limping and hopping forwards hoping to make at least some sort of progress. He has to make it to the west. Ur would've wanted him to.

A twig snapped. He tensed up. Just yesterday, a bear attacked him. He used up most of his magic energy just to scare the thing off. He felt useless, his injured leg isn't making his magic energy refuel much faster, it's slowed its recharge by at least a week.

Heavy footsteps went the boy's way, making him freeze. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment, unless they came to save him. That's a different story. Nevertheless, he hid behind a tree, just to make sure that the footsteps weren't from some sort of crazy psycho maniac who murders small children like him on a daily basis. But no, there was one more. Unless this person were a nutter, no one would jump with a weird beat through a snowy forest. Maybe it's Lyon, but the chances of that are close to nil.

"I'm sure I've heard someone walk around here." A girly voice, who didn't sound much older than the disciple of Ur. Maybe ten or eleven years old.

"And you're sure it's a kid?" A much much deeper voice asked demandingly. Gray held his breath, and tried to be as quiet as he can make himself.

"I'm positive. Don't worry nii-chan. Daddy won't die if we don't get someone else." The girl said.

"Yuri, I think the kid you're talking about is here." The older, male said quietly. "I'm sensing sadness coming from behind the tree."

"Let's go check it out big brother!" Yuri exclaimed, giggling slightly. The raven haired ice Mage held gasped slightly. They can sense him? How is that even possible? He'd never heard of such a magic before. "HI! The ice Mage jumped when a girl with half her hair black and the other purple hopped in front of him.

"AAGH!" The ice Mage yelled, falling to the ground, landing on the ground with a thump, making his injured leg hurt more than ever.

"Oh my word!" Yuri shrieked. "Are you alright?"

"He just fell over, it's not like he broke any bones." Yuri's apparent older brother said.

"Can you get up?" Yuri asked. The ice Mage didn't answer. He just attempted to stand and cried out in pain because of his leg. "You're hurt! Where? What's wrong? Let me help you!" Yuri asked frantically.

"Yuri, it's his leg. His trouser are soaked in blood." Yuri's older brother commented.

"What happened? Where are your parents?" Yuri asked, genuinely concerned. After a long silence, and a glare, Yuri got the hint. "Oh. It's ok, I get it. We lost our mom last year. I'm Yuri and this is my brother Sanjo." She smiled.

"What's your name, kid?" Sanjo asked.

"Gray." He muttered coldly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Omega and Fairies

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I don't own Fairy Tail. I cri.**

"Gray?" Yuri asked. "As in the colour?" She tilted her head in fascination whilst Sanjo just looked his neat nails. Gray shrugged as an answer, he didn't really feel like talking to people he doesn't even know. He's never been good at it, he just feels so awkward and uncomfortable around people. He looked down at the ground, not really wanting to converse with the perky ten year old.

"Look kid," Sanjo sighed. "We wanna help you. So if you don't want for us to be around then just tell us and we'll go. But we'd like for you to come with us."

"Why?" Gray rasped, his throat was scratchy and a sudden thirst overtook him.

"Because daddy told us to help kids around the same age as me, or younger, doesn't really matter and help them." Gray looked at her incredulously, their 'daddy' could collect small children and make them make sweets in a candy factory, like umpa Lumpas from _Charlie and the chocolate factory_. But, it was worth a try. If they were actually planning in helping him, Gray couldn't miss a golden opportunity.

"Well, if you're going to help me, can you help with my leg?" Gray asked timidly.

"Sure!" Yuri chirped. "We'll have to take you back to Omega Mayhem to see if daddy can help you."

"What's Omega Mayhem?" Gray asked.

"It's the guild dad owns." Sanjo replied lazily.

"It super fun! Everyone is really nice and the older ones help us train!" Yuri perked up when she spoke about her father's guild. Gray always wanted to know what it was like to be part of one, now, if he followed them, he would find out. However, his sensible side held him back. The guild sounds like a dark one. And what do they train for? There isn't much of a chance they train for chess competitions. Sanjo walked towards Gray and picked him up bridal style. Gray was surprised by the amount of warmth generated by the teenager. It almost made Gray want to snuggle in deep and never leave him. The warmth was much like the one Lyon had towards Gray whenever he was feeling down. Or his mom, dad, and Ur. Gray never thought he would find someone as warm again.

"Come on kiddo, we're going to dad's guild." Sanjo said as Yuri clapped her hands. Gray looked at Sanjo. He looked a lot like Yuri with the same olive coloured skin, hazel eyes and dimples. But Sanjo had different hair. His had black hair with blue highlights which stuck up all over the place. He also had a small spray of freckles and a dangling cross shaped earring. He looked like Gray's dad, Silver Fullbuster. Maybe it was just coincidence, or maybe there was a reason why they looked so much like each other. Suddenly, fatigue washed over Gray like a tidal wave. A very cold, intoxicating tidal wave. His eyelids began feeling heavier and heavier and he welcomed the darkness he yearned for so much.

 **Time skip**

"Hey kiddo, wake up." Sanjo poked at the young ice Mage awkwardly.

"Get off me Lyon." Gray mumbled, slapping Sanjo's hand away.

"Who's Lyon?" Yuri asked as Sanjo placed Gray down onto a black sofa. "Gray? Please get up. You have to be awake for us to help you." Gray opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Yuri grabbed a first aid kit from underneath the sofa and cut Gray's trouser and shirt, throwing them in the bin. Gray mentally cursed Yuri, that was his only shirt. Yuri got a wad of cotton and drenched in antiseptic and applied it to the deep cut. Gray hissed in pain as the antiseptic was burning his leg. The wound was so bloody and swollen Gray thought there was nothing anyone can do for it, except chop it off. And he doesn't want a missing limb. He's perfectly fine as he is.

"Gray, I'm gonna get daddy to look at this. I can't fix this by myself." Yuri gulped. Gray knew it, he's gonna have to stay in a wheelchair forever. "I'll be back in a minute." Yuri ran off screaming 'DADDY! WE NEED YOUR HELP!'

"Hang in there; we won't have to chop your leg off if there is some way of curing it." Sanjo comforted. Gray decided he liked Sanjo, he was wasn't perky like Yuri but not completely hostile. He's the type of person Gray would enjoy hanging out with. "You are allowed to talk you know." Sanjo says, sitting on a blood red arm chair.

"Where are we?" Gray asked, looking around. The walls were black and **white** brick, the room was incredibly big, with picnic benched layer out neatly, a bar. It was filled with all sorts of people chatting, showing off magic skills, sharpening knives.

"The guild hall for Omega Mayhem. The guild dad owns." Sanjo answered. Gray looked around in fascination, he always wanted to join a guild and he was inside one right now.

"Gray! Sanjo!" Yuri yelled holding onto a burly man with black hair and hazel eyes, just like Yuri and Sanjo. The two paced over to the injured ice Mage and knelt down.

"Hello, I'm Pluto Isayama, master of Omega Mayhem." He introduced himself. Isayama inspected the wound. "Now, this wound seems to be infected for a while now, when did you get it?"

"L-last week." Gray stuttered.

"Ok, I'll have to take you to Doc. She might be able to fix that problem and you'll be walking before you know it." Isayama reassured. "But, you can't tell anyone how she did it. Guild secret." Gray nodded. "Hey Jo!" Isayama yelled. A woman wearing a lab coat and glasses with her blond hair pulled back into a messy bun turned around and walked up to Isayama.

"Yes master?" Jo asked. Isayama motioned towards Gray and she smiled. "Oh goody! I get to fix someone!"

"And...you know..." Isayama said, making Gray and Yuri tilt their heads and Sanjo to glare at his father.

"Right." Jo said, picking Gray up and carrying him out of the hall bridal style.

"What did he m-mean?" Gray stammered.

"We're gonna upgrade you, little one." Jo smiled manically. "You'll be a whole new person."

"But I like myself, I don't wanna change." Gray muttered childishly.

"It's gonna be ok. We're gonna make you more powerful than you can ever imagine, little one. You can even join our guild." Gray's eyes lit up at the suggestion of joining a guild, he was overjoyed, people wanted him to join. He didn't know Jo, and even though she looks and is creepy, Gray likes it.

"Really?" Gray asked. Jo nodded, whilst walking, almost causing her to walk into a door. "Thank you!" Then, Gray paused. "What sort of upgrade, exactly?"

"It's just a hypothesis, but, I believe I can change your physical form to someone that has wings and increase magic energy by a great amount." Gray didn't know what to think, he didn't really want this, but if that means people will like him, then he's all for it. "Then, Isayama will take you into training and teach you how to use weapons and martial arts like karate-" h

"I already have a black belt." Gray interrupted nervously.

"That's wonderful!" Jo exclaimed, almost dropping Gray. They arrived in a bleak, white room with one hospital bed and a large, white cabinet. "Anyway, since you already know how to fight, you won't have to cover that, but this is a dark guild. So you will learn how to kill." Gray gulped, he didn't want to kill anyone. He's eight for crying out loud! He shouldn't be taught how to ruthlessly handle weapons that not even older men and women can imagine mastering. He doesn't want to kill, he refuses.

"B-but-" Gray was put down onto the hospital bed and Jo shushed him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Be quiet. There's no turning back, you never had a choice. I'm just glad Yuri and Sanjo found you in such a frail state, otherwise you may have tried to escape. But don't worry little one, this is all for the better." Jo strapped the young Mage down, restricting his movement.

"I don't wanna k-kill." Gray said.

"Like I said before, kid; it's not your choice." Jo said, placing a gag in Gray's mouth so he doesn't bite his tongue off. "This is going to hurt." Jo said sweetly, going over to the cabinet and took out a large syringe that contained a black liquid. "Gotta inject this into your heart, kid." She laughed and cut Gray's shirt away. He was squirming around as much as possible, but Jo held him down so firmly, moving seemed like an impossible task. His breathing got ragged as Jo lined the syringe up to the left of Gray's chest and smiled. She lifted her arm up and shot it down, driving the syringe into the young boy's body. The black liquid squirted into Gray's bloodstream and the raven haired boy let out a muffled scream.

Gray was sure that whatever was in the syringe, was tearing him up from the inside, his veins felt like they were on fire and his back was being torn into two. His eyes widened and everything became blurry. Jo watched the boy squirm and smiled, enjoying Gray's pain. After about five minutes, the wound on his leg started to disappear and his entire body glowed a black light. Something was growing on his back. Yes, it was a success, this is good, Jo thought. She waited another ten minutes and when the boy stopped his screaming, she unstrapped him and helped him sit up.

Gray's breathing was ragged and he doubled over, coughing, but he felt a weight on his back try to push him back down. Jo gave him a glass of water, but he didn't drink it before inspecting it. Once he downed the clear liquid, the coughing stopped and he looked at his leg. There wasn't even a scar to remind him of it.

"The experiment was a success. You look amazing. _I'm_ amazing!" Jo sang, making Gray feel a little uncomfortable. "Oh, you've got to see this!" Gray didn't get it. One minute, Jo is a psycho maniac that is majorly sadistic then, she acts like you're her best friend. That woman is crazy. Jo held a mirror in front of Gray, letting him see.

His hair was still a dark, shaggy mess, his skin was still snow white but one of his eyes was black and the other one a cold, light blue with the black pupil in the middle. Next, Gray found out what the weight on his back was. A pair of beautiful black angel wings that are soft to the touch. He didn't know what to think. He's a freak. No one is going to want to get anywhere near him. He opened his mouth and found sharp fangs that could tear anything in half. He's gonna have to be extra careful when eating, and never bite his lip again.

"You look amazing." Jo complimented. But Gray didn't think much of it. He was a mutated freak of nature. He's never gonna fit in anywhere. Maybe he should keep himself hidden from the world for the rest of his life. "Don't look so sad. Master Isayama is going to be ecstatic when he sees you. Come this way." Jo grabbed Gray's wrist so hard he was sure that he was going to get a nasty bruise there. Jo dragged him all the way back to the guild hall and everyone fell silent. Gray knows that there are two kinds of silences, the one where everyone thinks you're totally awesome and can process it so they just sit there staring at you and there's the type of silence everyone thinks that you're some kind of freak show and they ant to look away but can't because they want to work out what's wrong with you. This silence was the most like the latter description.

"Gray?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, not knowing how to react. Sanjo looked like he was about to explode in rage and he glared at Isayama, who was smiling like a madman,

"It worked!" Isayama clapped his hands and jogged over to Jo and Gray. "You...you're...it worked! You're perfect." Gray looked down at the ground, how was he perfect? He looked like a demon. "I'm gonna make you a member of this guild. Yuri, can you please get the stamp, we're marking him right away."

"Dad, shouldn't he decide weth-" Sanjo protested, much to everyone's surprise.

"No. He cannot leave now that the experiment has been completed." Isayama replied coldly, making Gray gulp. He was scared. No. Terrified. What was Isayama gonna do to him? Was he really going to turn him into a killer? An assassin of sorts? Yuri ran over to Gray and smiled cheerily.

"We only have black, if you don't mind. But the guild sign sure is pretty." She chirped. "Where do you want it?"

"Put it on his right pectoral." Isayama said, before Gray could answer. Yuri giggled and placed the stamp on Gray's right pectoral and waited a couple of seconds before taking it off. She showed Gray her own guild mark, which was on the side on her stomach. It was just a skull with angel wings (which looked extremely evil) next to both sides of the skulls head.

"Welcome to the guild!" Yuri said, hugging Gray. "I hope we get to know each other more!"

"Sure." Gray said quietly. Isayama looked at Gray and smiled.

"I'm gonna show you where you're gonna live and train." Without another word, Isayama grabbed Gray's wrist and pulled him the way Jo took him when they went to the infirmary. He tried to get out of his grasp,but his magic energy was at such a low level, he could barely stand. Jo said he was supposed to be more powerful. What a lie. Gray was taken through a dark corridor and got thrown into a cell of some sorts.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"This is where you'll be staying until your training is complete." Isayama said evilly. Gray looked down, holding onto his arm. "I'll have Nomad train you." He smiled. "Don't worry, we won't starve you or anything like that. You're gonna have to be in shape all the time."

"I-is it true you're gonna t-teach me how to k-kill?" Gray stuttered.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" Isayama asked dangerously. Gray shook his head, suddenly getting a bad feeling in his stomach. "Answer with words."

"N-no." Gray said, taken back slightly. "Sorry."

"Oh, and it's sir to you. Or master, depending on how I feel." Isayama said.

"Yes sir." Gray said.

"Good. Now, wait here and I'll get get Nomad." Gray ran up to the cell dorms as Isayama was walking away casually, as if he's done this before, and shook the bars, hoping to be able to get out. He tried to summon an ice hammer using ice make, but to no avail. Looks like his magic energy hasn't been restored yet. So, he did the good old fashioned pounding and shaking, hoping to at least weaken the bars. That didn't work either. Gray touched a black feather on his wings and stroke it gently. He was surprised to say the least when he felt it. Looks like they really were a part of him. He stroked it again, enjoying the feeling. He rubbed his wings and winced slightly when he accidentally pinched it. Looks like they're more sensitive than they look. But they look tough with high endurance, but he wasn't so sure. If one punch could hurt so much, a simple scratch would be agonising. His wings wrapped around his small body, keeping him warm and he slumped down onto the floor. Saying he was tired was an understatement: Gray was absolutely exhausted. All that screaming really took it out of him.

"Hey, kid." A deep voice said annoyingly. "Get up." Gay stood up, but kept his wings wrapped around his body. "I'm Nomad, your trainer. Just call me Nomad, nothing else. Jo tells me you're a black belt in karate." Nomad says. "What else can you do?"

"I can run two miles without stopping." Gray stopped to think. "I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, Kung fu and aikido. I can also flip." He said timidly.

"In other words, training will only take about six months. Fourteen hours a day, everyday kid. No breaks." Nomad looked down at Gray sadistically, making him shiver. "What magic do you use?"

"I-ice make." Gray stuttered.

"Let's start."

 **Time skip. Gray is twelve**

Twelve year old Gray (now known as Karasu. He got the name from his hair and wings, Gray Fullbuster is just a distant memory) threw the axe through the mannequin's throat, with such great force, it swiped the head clean off. That was the last one. This week's training is over, hopefully he should be able to get a job with some more difficulty. Training has been painfully easy these days, Gray always despised training, but for him to get better, he had to.

"Great job, kid." Nomad congratulated. Gray gave him a cold stare, not bothering to reply. "Go get your food at the guild hall, I'm sure master Isayama has a job in mind for you." Gray nodded and walked to the guild hall. He sauntered from the training area to the guild hall, where his best (and only) friends Yuri and Sanjo Isayama were chilling. They were both older than him, but age doesn't come in between their friendship.

"Hey Karasu!" Yuri smiled. She was now fourteen, only two years older whist her older brother Sanjo was nineteen.

"Hey guys." Karasu smiled, plopping down onto the black sofa, next to Yuri.

"Karasu," Master Isayama said from the other side of the guild hall. The master of Omega Mayhem motioned for Karasu to go to him.

"Talk to you guys later." Karasu said. The raven winged boy jogged over to the master and gave a small, respectful bow.

"I have a job for you." Goody. Isayama's jobs were always almost challenging. "You're gonna have to go deep undercover, this is going to be one of the malt challenging jobs you have done, may take you months or years to complete." Karasu nodded, taking in the information. "You're going to go to the west and kill a guild master. I have a necklace that must never leave your neck, so that people will think you're normal." Ouch. That hurt Karasu a little. Yes, he's far from normal, but he's not a lame loser. "You're guild mark will disappear, but it will return when you come back. Earn their trust and make sure he dies. I don't want you to disappoint me, like last time."

Karasu gulped. Last time, he messed up and almost got caught. He got one of the worst beatings of his life because of it. "Yes Master." He said.

"Go pack money and clothes, I have a place sorted out for you already."

"Master, if I may, which guild shall I infiltrate,-

"You'll be killing Makarov Dreyar, master of Fairy Tail."

Like it? Hate it? Wanna tear your face off and sob? Comment and tell me what t think. Baring in mind that I don't care what any rude comments


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - the winged one**

 **Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to have a few exams soon so I may not be able to update as much as possible. Thank you for reading, you have no idea how uplifting it is for me. Comment if you want, I may need some ideas soon. Enjoy!**

"Come on Popsicle princess! Why aren't you coming on the job?!" Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer irked Gray to the core.

"Because I don't want to." The ice Mage replied coldly, fiddling with his necklace.

"Gray, are you alright?" Lucy asked. "You always come on jobs with us."

"Not this time." Gray said. "I just don't want to." Gray sighed slightly. Today was the day that his parents died. His team had to track him down as he never goes to the guild hall on these days.

"It's ok if you don't want to go. We'll go now." Erza said, understanding the problem. She and Cana are the only people who know the day Silver and Mika Fullbuster were killed.

"Erza-" Natsu protested.

"That's enough." The famous Erza said, walking away with the rest of the team.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Wendy asked. "Does he need healing? Is there anything I can do to help him?" Erza smiled at Wendy, she's always so caring and does her best at helping, even when she doesn't fully understand the situation.

"No Wendy, nobody can help today. He'll be alright tomorrow though. Just leave him for today." Erza smiled softly.

"What's today?" Carla asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but today's the day his parents died. He just needs some time alone."

"I get that. I mourn as well." Lucy said sadly. "We should go."

"This is going to be too easy. Serving people. Ugh." Natsu grumbled.

.

.

The next day

.

.

Team Natsu (excluding Gray) were dividing the money **they** earned, including tips, into equal segments and stuffed the money in their wallets. Gray was having a drink with Cana, except, he was drinking coffee.

"So, Gray, I was thinking," Cana slurred. "Why do you always wear that necklace? It's like, your most consistent piece of clothing." She hiccuped. "You've been wearing it ever since I met you and you never take it off at night either."

"I guess it just doesn't feel right, like not wearing it." Gray answered. He never took it off. Not once since he was given it by master Isayama. It still feels weird being called Gray, because Gray is gone. It's only Karasu the man slayer, yet, he didn't have the guts to kill Makarov. He can't return to the guild until he does so, or Isayama orders him back.

"So, ice princess, what would happen if I took it off?" Natsu said, walking up to Gray.

"You don't want to find out." Gray said dangerously. He didn't want to lose his family because he's a freak, he loves Fairy Tail and he couldn't stand it if they found out the truth about him. They'd kick him out if they found out why he joined in the first place.

"Come on, moron, what could go wrong?"

"Everything. Flame Brain."

"Stripper."

"Idiot."

"Popsicle."

"Moron."

"Pervert."

"Pinkie."

"It's salmon! But thanks for noticing." Natsu smiled. Gray rolled his eyes and sat back down, not really wanting to fight Natsu. "Get off your butt and fight me!"

"No." Gray said flatly.

"Fine then droopy eyes. Damn, I always knew Lyon was a nicer person, an he wasn't a coward." Natsu said. Gray glared at him, did Natsu just call him a coward? If he wanted a fight, he got himself one.

"That does it fire boy!" The two boys lunged at each other, punching and kicking, the boys in the guild were watching with amusement, Juvia was waving pom-poms for Gray and the others were face palming. Except for Erza, she was eating strawberry cake.

Gray kicked and Natsu punched, the ice Mage made sure not to use his full strength or he might snap Natsu's spine, which is highly frowned upon in the guild. Natsu lunged at Gray, at punched, but something broke. The one thing that kept Gray from his murderous side, and his abnormal appearance shattered.

The two wizards stopped. Natsu looked at the beads on the ground, a hand over his mouth. "Gray, I'm so sorry." He said. But the ice Mage didn't hear. He was too busy falling over.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted.

"Oh my god, Gray I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" Natsu said frantically, trying to wake the wizard up. "Gramps! Why did he faint?" Makarov inspected the cross that was once a necklace and handed it to Levy.

"Can you read the engraving on it, my dear?" Levy nodded and out on her glasses, she still had to squint to read it properly, but she was just able to make out the inscription.

"It says ' Karasu, make sure you only take this off after you killed Makarov, master Isayama." Levy gasped. "I think he was sent here to kill you." A tear rolled down Levy's cheek as she looked at Makarov. The guild master pocketed the cross, just in case something else happens.

"What? That can't be, I've known him since we were twelve!" Cana exclaimed.

"Juvia's beloved would never kill!"

"Who is this Karasu?" Erza asked, in deep thought.

"We can ask him questions when he wakes up." Makarov said. "But I know for certain that he never tried to kill me."

"Master! Look!" Romeo shouted, pointing at Gray. The raven haired ice Mage's guild emblem was replaced with a skull and wings. Two pure black wings grew out of the ice mags back. Everyone gasped, was it all just an illusion? Who was Gray really?

"My child," Makarov said, looking down remorsefully. "Take him to the infirmary. And tie him down, as much we all hate it, he could be our enemy. Even if we don't want him to be." Erza and Natsu picked Gray's limp body up and carried him out of the guild hall.

"Master, what guild is that?" Wendy asked, holding onto Lucy and Romeo.

"A dark guild, I can imagine. It certainly looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Levy, Lucy, I trust you can get information on the emblem please."

"Will do Gramps." Levy smiled. "Come on Lu." The two girls ran out of the guild hall as fast as they could.

"Master, what's happening to Gray-same? Juvia is afraid." Juvia whispered.

"I don't know what's happening to him my dear, but there's something different about his magic. His entire presence is different, darker somehow. I don't what made him look like that, it this necklace was probably a big part of it. And if he is Karasu, whoever that may be, we need to find out his intentions. What caused Gray to take on that appearance? It may be from something that goes deeper than we can ever imagine, or it may just be a simple answer." Makarov said, worriedly. Juvia nodded, hugging her little plush version of Gray.

The entire guild was waiting for Erza and Natsu to come out and tell them when Gray wakes up. Cana bit her fingers nervously, Gray had always been a dear friend of hers. They were the first people of their generation at Fairy Tail, they learned to stick together. And seeing Gray in that kind of condition really hurt Cana. She was holding onto Mira's arm nervously, not even thinking about getting a drink.

It was a full hour of silence before Natsu came bursting through the door, but instead of his happy go lucky smirk, his face was brooding and dark. "He's awake. But he's not himself." A tear formed in the dragon slayer's the eyes. "Eraz's in there talking to him. But he's just _different_ I don't know how else to say it. Even his _scent_ -"

"Can I see him?" Cana asked.

"Juvia wants to see Gray too." Juvia said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. He isn't in a good condition but if you want to..." Natsu trailed off. The two girls, Makarov, Wendy Natsu, Happy, Carla and Mira went in to see Gray. Cana and Mira were holding each other's hands whilst Happy was getting picked up by Natsu. Juvia was fiddling with her Gray plush Makarov and Carla and trying to calm Wendy down. When the group of mages reached the infirmary, they all felt like breaking down. Ezra was trying to communicate with Gray, but he refused to answer anything.

"Gray, please answer me." Erza begged. And Erza _never_ begs. Full stop.

"For the last time, that's not my name." The feathered Mage said quietly.

"That's what _is_ your name?" Makarov challenged. Titania and and Gray looked at them, not noticing their presence before.

"Karasu." He said nonchalantly.

"Nothing else?" Makarov asked gently. Karasu/Gray shook his head saying no. "Is it true you were sent here to kill me?"

"That's classified information, Dreyar." The winged Mage spat.

"We're just trying to help you. Karasu." Erza said. "Who sent you here?"

"Master Isayama." Karasu said bitterly.

"Did he send you here to kill me?"

"I told you, that's classified. But in all those years I've 'been' in Fairy tail have I once attempted to kill you?" Karasu challenged.

"...no..." Makarov sighed.

"Gray-Sama..." Juvia sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Really?" Karasu seemed a little surprised by the question but quickly recovered by sending Juvia a cold glare, making the rain woman gulp.

"Master, can we untie him?" Mira asked worriedly.

"No, we still don't know how powerful his magic is in this form." Makarov answered, sighing. He hates watching his child in such a mental state.

"Gray, do you remember me?" Cana asked, on the verge of crying.

"Of course I remember you, it's not like I have amnesia." Karasu muttered.

"MASTER!" Levy and Lucy burst through the door, holding bags full of books. "The guild mark is Omega Mayhem's! An assassin guild!"

"What else did you find out?" Erza asked.

"The guild master Isayama has two kids, both alive." Lucy said, Karasu sighed in relief, now knowing that his best friends are alive.

"They also have this winged assassin who everyone calls Karasu." Levy said, looking straight at the ice Mage. "Who joined when he was eight and killed approximately two hundred people singlehandedly in his first year as an official assassin three of them being wizard saints and fifty of them being guild masters."

"Rumours say that Yuri and Sanjo Isayama, along with Karasu made the strongest team in Fiore." Lucy added. "Is Gray doing ok?"

"He sure is." Natsu said. "Look at those awesome wings!" Natsu touched one of the black feathers on Karasu's wing but he gave Natsu a terrifying glare, making him jump behind Wendy.

"Gra...I mean Karasu does Isayama send you errands to complete? Through the cross?" Levy asked.

"No." Karasu replied coldly. Makarov looked at the cross and saw that the writing had changed.

"Levy dear, the writing changed. Can you translate this?"

"Sure," Levy said, taking the cross charm from Makarov.

"Hey! Give that here!" Karasu shouted.

"It says 'Fairy Tail'" Levy paused for a second, trying to read the code. "'If you know what's good for you, you'll hand Karasu back, or prepare to fight. You have an hour to decide."

.

.

.

.

I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry if you didn't, I'll try improve my writing skills throughout the story. Just to clarify, I don't know if there's going to be a pairing in it, so we'll all just have to wait and see. Thank you so much for reading this, review and tell me what you think.

Or don't, it's up to you.

-Rocky


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I am so, so, so sorry, I was writing this fanfic on my IPad, and then I checked it and there was code all over the writing, making it hard to read and messed it all up (thank for telling me by the way, kudos to you guys!), so I moved onto the rubbish laptop which has like, 600 viruses (not even kidding, my mum had it checked, I won't be watching any Marvel on here anymore). I also want to apologise for the late update, I had my French and Spanish speaking, writing, listening, translation and reading tests as well as a synoptic science test to help me get ready for my GCSE which will be passing by in a year or two. I know it's been a month and I am so sorry, but now it's the holidays, I have more opportunities to write.**

 **Warning: there will be a fractional amount of cussing, but I doubt most you will even care, but just for the sake of those who don't I'll bleep it out.**

"So, we only have an hour to decide whether Ice Block is valuable enough for us to fight for." Natsu mused.

"I am here, and I can hear you, you know." The raven haired assassin ground his teeth together in annoyance.

"I assume you would want to return to your dark guild then, Karasu?" Erza asked, hesitating before saying her (pseudo) brother's name.

"It's not _mine._ I'm a member _of it_. There's a different redhead." Karasu scowled, making Titania Erza take on a sombre expression.

"I get you," Makarov said, "You don't get treated equal to the master."

"That's none of your business old man."

"We need to make the decision with the rest of the guild; I doubt they would want to miss a vote as important as this. The entire situation involves everyone wearing the Fairy Tail emblem." Makarov muttered. "One of us needs to stay here with Gr-Karasu, just in case." Karasu rolled his eyes at the mention of his birth name.

"I'll stay, Master." Lucy volunteered after not even Juvia raised a hand. Karasu scowled at Lucy glaring at her distastefully. Lucy's face turned so red with anger, all she could see was white, "Hey, princess, be glad you get to have a beauty like me stay with you!" she pointed a finger at Karasu.

"Don't flatter yourself." Karasu muttered bitterly, just loud enough for the celestial wizard to heard and fume about.

"Alright Luce, stay safe we'll be back soon and sort this all out with everyone else." Natsu smiled, sending Lucy a kiss and a glare towards Karasu as they left.

 **At the main hall**

The powerful group of wizards and exceeds re-entered the hall, they were bombarded with questions and unnecessary comments.

"What happened?!"

"Is Gray alright?"

"Natsu! Do a flip!"

"ENOUGH!" Makarov boomed, shutting everyone up. Sighing, the guild's master continued speaking; "we only have an hour, no, half an hour because of the little ruckus that was caused, we decided to let everyone decide so it's a completely fair test; those who want Gray to leave raise your hands!" Cana, who was a nervous wreck at that point, stuck her hand up immediately; her sobbing was silent but remorseful. Around half of the guild put their hands up, not wanting to face any danger they may face. The guild's other - more loyal side - began protesting, excluding Cana and Macao, as he was trying to calm the card mage down with soothing words. Natsu roared in anger, making some of the weaker mages cower. Erza was trying to get in contact with Lyon with a lacrima, trying to explain to him what's been going on, even though not much of the sound could come through as it was all drowned out by the sound of the guild turning on each other. Makarov stared at his children, he should've seen this coming, and the guild is about as peaceful as a clown show in a circus. He looked at the clock provided by Mira; time was almost up, time travels fast during an argument. Only two measly minutes left.

"BE QUIET YOU BRATS!" Makarov roared, louder than a dragon, almost louder than a full grown dragon. The guild fell silent and even Lyon from the other side of the lacrima and the people near him fell silent. "I can't believe you kids, we only have 1 minute left, shall Gray stay or NOT?!" Makarov emphasized the last word, making even Erza shake slightly. "Now, Mira if you will, count all the people who don't want to stay, who will put their hands up in an orderly fashion and the others will _not complain._ " The master seethed to the white haired girl. Only a little less than half the people wanted Gray to leave. Makarov cheered internally, it's decided, Gray would be staying. That is, until two people burst through the door: a girl, one half of her hair black and other blue and a man with black and blue spikes for hair. They are obviously related, it's no mystery. The girl was wearing a cute pink skirt and a black vest, with her hair in pigtails. She would look adorable if it weren't for the metal etched combat boots, at least four different types of swords hung from her belt and she had a throwing knife attached to one of her pigtails.

"You must be Karasu's friends; I'm-"before the girl could finish her sentence, her (probably older) brother, out his big hands on her shoulder.

"We don't reveal names, you know that." He said. "I apologise for my little sister, but we're here to collect him."

"You will do no such thing, we already decided," but Makarov was cut off by a cold voice.

"I'm here, long time no see." Karasu said coldly, his beautiful black wings folding behind his wings as he gracefully landed on the floor, making the two intruders grin.

"Wait, but we already decided!" Natsu complained. "You're staying."

"Nu-uh, Flame Brain, I'm leaving." Karasu argued in a childlike fashion.

"Nu-uh, you're staying." Natsu stuck his tongue out at Karasu whilst the entire guild, along with Yuri and Sanjo, facepalmed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Karasu-kun, we need to go." Yuri said, giggling at the two boys' antics. "Daddy will be really upset if we don't come go back soon." She said, twirling her hair. Meanwhile, Cana, Mira and even Erza were crying their eyes out, holding back choked sobs. Mira buried her face into Elfman's arms as he engulfed her in a hug whilst Cana and Erza were depending on a hysterical Juvia.

"I'm coming," Gray said. Natsu glared at the ice mage and made a final attempt to grab Karasu's arm, but with a single glare, Karasu managed to freeze every Fairy Tail mage in the blink of an eye.

The trio walked out of the guild hall like nothing happened, picking the pace up slightly, until they reached a dingy alleyway where Karasu grabbed them both and flew upwards, hoping to be as invisible as possible.

 **I know this is probably one of the worst endings known to man, but I decided to finish here purely because of writes block. I will try to update by Friday, but I need you to leave a review to tell me what you think should happen next.**

 **And who should I pair Gray with? (Bearing in mind that I hate Gruvia and I won't make it Graylu) Things like Gray x Mira, Gray x Erza, Gray x Cana or even Gray x Yuri anything like that.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, only Hiro Mashima does. However, I do own the plot and OCs.**

 **Honestly,** **You have no idea how much I miss you. How much I think about you. How long I stay up at night remembering you. The pain I feel in my chest when I see you with someone else. How close I am to tears when i look at our old pictures. Honestly, you have no idea how much you affected my life in such little time.** **-unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mira**_

It has been two weeks. And Mira feels like she's going to loose it. Two weeks without seeing _him._ She had no idea how much of an impact his icy presence had on her existence. Now, she just doesn1t get out of bed. It has been two weeks since she ate a proper meal, two weeks since she had showered, two weeks since she had smiled. She just cries, like that's all she has ever known, waiting for him to one day return.

Today, she decided to stare at the plain ceiling which had a badly done paint job that Elfman insisted of doing it instead of a professional to show his sisters how manly he is. and now, six years later (thirteen if you count the Tenroujima incident.) the paint is chipping away and landing on the eldest sibling's blank face like flies nibbling at fruit. Mira didn't even swat the small paint chips away, she jut didn't. Maybe it's because she lost the will to. Yes, that has to be it. She just has no motivation whatsoever, and it' all because of that wretched necklace. If that _idiotic dragon slayer_ could've pestered Gajeel, none of this would've happened. Her best friend would still be by her side and she would still be happy and working at he guild. She has had silent arguements whetehr she should leave to fin him or not, aferall, Lucy and Levy have done the research all she would need to do is get a hold of the info and be off. But Mira is'nt the type of person to go off without telling anyone. She stills loves everone at FairyTail, she just has an uncomfortabe, nagging feeling hat maybe something bad has happened to him. Afterall, Omega Mayhem is a dark guild. And as far she knows, dark guild do anything but look out for each other. Maybe if she goes out looking for Gray, she would save him from them. But first, she needed to find out the location, and how powerful the people at the guild are. But before that; she needed to sort herself out. Groggily, Mira picked herself up and out of bed, her greasy white hair tangeled and decorated with paint chips. She would surprise everyone at the guild today. Yes, then they will all be eager to go. Then, Mira's face drained of any colour she had on her face. What is master already sent a search party? Oh, Mavis, that would be horrid. Mira ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, not caring if the scalding hot water leaves blothy red marks all over her beautifully fair skin. she scrubbed at her hair roughly until it got to the point her hair washing skills became questionable and violent as she washed out the shampoo and conditioned her hair, giving her the chance to properly clean up her body. She abruptly turned the water off and jumped out of the shower, shaking slightly as the cold air nipped at her blotchy skin. she dried herself raw as she was hurrying, making her face, torso, arms, back and legs sore and stiff. She ran back to her room buck naked, and threw on her favourite red work dress. Except, it hung loosly from her body, making her look smaler than she really is. Sighing, she took off the dress and threw it to the side, no time to carefully hang it up again. She will have to do that when she comes back with Gray. She grabbed a sports bra and underwear and shoved them on as she ran to Lissanna's room, hoping her clothes would fit. Mira grabbed a pair of black shorts and maroon long sleeve. She didn1t realize Lissana had such dark clothes, but she wasn't going to spend time worrying about that. Mira grabbed her hair band and tied her hair back into a high ponytail, she would have to worry about appearances later. This was not the right place or time. She would have to do that later preferably when she gets back with Gray. Slapping on a little mascara amd eyeliner, Mira decided to pack a few things into her shoulder bag, just in case she would need to leave right away. Mira decided she only needed to pack necessities such as money, a bottle of water, food such as apples and a sandwich, and extra, warm clothes as well as a pair of shorts and extra underwear.

Sighing, Mira grabbed her communication lacrima and her house-keys and slammed the door shut, running to the guild hall. She had to dodge quite a few passerby's and ran across a small bridge. She was tempted to stop and admire the fish, like Lissanna used to make her do when they were new to the guild. But she had to push on. The guild isn't too far from the Strauss residence, just a ten minute walk. And Mira was determined to get there in two. She sprinted past the bakery, her empty stomach almost pulled her in as she smelled the fresh bread. The baker smiled at her kindly, like every other day. Mira made an attempt to smile back, but she couldn't force herself to? unless Gray was there in the guild, ordering an ice milkshake with extra ice sprinkles, Mira doesn't think she could smile. So, instead, a forced toothy smile was forced through her lips, ending up looking like a grimace of sorts. The same process happened as she ran past the flower shop, where a dear none mage friend of hers worked, the textiles store, and the towns only art and music supply shop. Mira halted. She looked at the shabby and worn out sign, which needed some serious oiling considering the amount of noise it made as the gentle breeze blew at it. She remembered when she got comfortable around the Fairy Tail bunch, Lissanna used to force her and Natsu to go in so she could use the painting samples the lady working there always let Lissanna use. Of course she would've preferred staying with Cana to play poker (or at least attempt to seeing as Erza and Elfman would always lecture them on the dangers of gaining a gambling habit from a young age.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Come on Mira-nee!" Lissanna yelled as she and Natsu dragged the older mage to the art and music shop. The two have been chatting about what they get up to in there all the time and how it was time for Mira to go inside the shop as they've already shown Elfman and Erza and they both loved it. The two kids dragged Mira to a shabby shop and the older Strauss stared at it in disgust._

 _"This is what you dragged me here to see? A broken down building where this old lady lets you draw?" Mira asked, her blood boiling with anger._

 _"But Mira-nee, it's more than that!" Lissanna protested, "It has loads of music start as well."_

 _"Trust us Mira, it's really cool and the lady who runs the shop is really nice." Natsu said. "And the lady who works here is not old. She's only thirty five." Natsu pouted. Mira glared at him, which sent the Fire Dragon Slayer behind his best friend._

 _"Fine, let's go, but only for a little." Mira huffed. Lissanna gave her sister a big hug and smiled. The three mages stepped into the shop and Mira was quite surprised the the interior of the shop looked totally brand new and modern. Art supplies hung of the wall, guitars, trombones, sheets of music and drums decorated the back side of the shop._

 _"Hey Jo!" Lissanna cried out and woman who had a bit of a mad scientist look going on looked their way. She had scruffy and dirty long hair that has been dyed with what Mira hoped to be dark red acrylic paint as well as her long white jacket. She wore simple black glasses the she pushed up the bridge of her nose of adjust it a little._

 _"Hello, Lissanna, Natsu. I'm guessing this is your older sister Mirajane, huh?" Jo smiled._

 _"It's just Mira." The older one said._

 _"Of course. I know a young boy who used to be called by his real name, until he was forced to join a dark guild. The poor soul. I don't know how he's still alive, but he sure is tough." Jo sighed._

 _"He was forced to join a dark guild?" Mira asked, unamused._

 _"Yes, see he was severely wounded and two young kids who were the guild masters children took him to the guild. I was the one who treated his wounds. Of course, I managed to escape that place a few months ago, that's when I decided to come here. But the poor thing. He wasn't allowed to leave the guild unless it was for a job, and all the money he'd earned was going to go to the guild master."_

 ** _Flashback End_**

Then, Mira realised Jo was talking about Gray. It was Gray who wasn't allowed to leave. He must've gotten injured after the whole Deliora-Ur-Lyon incident. After all, he was against the demon of destruction. She really needed to save Gray. Even if he didn't want it, which Mira would neve understand.

She would save Gray, even if she had to do it by herself.

 **A/N: Ok, so I am really sorry this is almost a week late, but I have an excuse (you don't have to read all of this.) I am on holiday. For two weeks. I know I had the start of the summer holidays to update, but I had my dance show coming up and was too pumped about finding out my dance test results (117/120) I am so happy. Anyways, I am on holiday and I was only just able to finish up this chapter, but I wil do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry that this was just a filler.**

 **Please review and tell me who your favourite OC is (though you don't have to, it would just make my day.) Or you can tell me what you think should happen next. I am open to critisism (sp?) and flames are going to be read, but I do not appreciate stuff like 'This sucks!' This is my first fanfic, so I'm still doing my best to improve. If you have any writing tips, I would love to hear it.**

 **-Rocky**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Cana**_

Cana looked at her untouched bottle of wine, she hadn't even thought about drinking it. Maybe if she sobered up, Gray wouldn't have left. Maybe it's all her fault...just maybe.

"Hey Cana, you gonna drink that?" Macao asked the younger woman. She looked up at him and shook her head. She leaned back on her chair and Macao's eyes softened as he gazed at her. She was clearly hurting ever since Gray left. She had known him the longest, so it stung her the hardest. They were always great friends, they even went on jobs together until Team Natsu was formed and Gray was the only one who wanted her on the team. A singled tears dripped out of her right eye, slowly cascading down her cheeks and falling off of her chin, landing on the heated wooden floor, creating a miniscule splash. And the tears kept flowing, down her face, off her chin, on the floor. the cycle repeated again and again and again until you could see a dark, wet blotch on the spotless floor.

"D'you know where Mira is Lissanna?" Cana heard Natsu ask.

"She's at home, she hasn't left her bed since..you know." Lissanna sighed. It seemed the guild was not itself anymore. No more shoutig 'Gray, your clothes!' no more Gray vs. Natsu battles, no more mint choc chip ice cream, no more of that cool peppermint smell that belonged to Gray. Cana missed all of it so, so much it hurt her. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to block out all sounds and her sorroundings in general. But Cana couldn't help ut think about Mira. How was she? She knew Gray for a long time as well, it's clear everyone was taking this hard, including Mira.

Juvia seemed to have stopped crying rivers since the past few days and Erza has stopped crying as well, Cana often heard her say stuff like ' _don't cry'...'for him'...'you promised'._ Cana never thought she would hear Erza talk to herself in such a way. But she left her alone. Just like no-one, except Macao and Wakaba on the occasion.

Cana looked at her fluffy blue satchel and picked it up, exiting the guild hall in a hurry. Tears began streaming down her face, but she wiped them away, as if they were never shed. She card mage picked up the pace and began running towards the old music shop. She knew Jo could comfort her. Afterall, she and Gray visited the music shop on an almost daily basis. If anyone knew what to do or handle the situation; it was Jo.

Cana reached the music shop, she wiped the tears away, straightened her back, and walked in. What she wasn't expecting to see, was Mira. Mira was holding a cup of hot chocolate and was sitting on the piano stool in the middle of the shop.

"Mira?" Cana called out, getting the white haired girl's attention. a pair of blue eyes went white, her tear stained cheeks reddened and she bit her lip.

"Hey Cana." Jo greeted from the back of the counter. She too had a melancholy expression on her face. Cana's eyes brimmed with tears once again.

"He's gone." Cana whispered.

"I know, sweetie." Jo said. "Oh, god. This is all my fault." Jo said, sobbing.

"Jo...it's not your fault." Mira said, getting up.

"Yes it is. I-if I wasn't so mentally _insane_ back then, none of this could've happened."

"Jo, this is nowhere near your fault." Cana said, walking up to the older woman.

"Stop saying it's not, it's not true. If I had refused to do what the guild master said, Gray would still be normal and he wouldn't have been part of the guild!" Jo sobbed even harder, making the card mage feel worried for the woman.

"Jo, I'm going to find him and bring him back." Cana decided all of a sudden. The certain thought crossed her mind once, but she got in her head that she would need to be at least ten times more powerful to take on an entire dark guild. But seeing Jo and Mira and everyone else in the guild suffer in their own little ways, she was determined to rescue him and bring him back; even if she had to force him to come back.

"You can't go." Jo said, shaking slightly. "You don't know how powerful they all are. How powerful _Gray_ is. You can compare his power to a Wizard Saint, maybe even Zeref himself." Cana and Mira both widened their eyes simultaneously, they knew Gray was always somewhat powerful, but never as powerful as a Wizard Saint, let alone Zeref.

"Cana, you can't go." Mira said, lower her head. Cana looked at Mira questioning her reasons, until Mira explained. "Because I'm going."

"No, neither of you are going, you two alone won't stand a chance against Omega Mayhem!" Jo cried out, clenching her fists and sending a murderous stare at the two mages.

"You're right." Cana replied, smiling at Mira. "We can't do it alone."

"And that's why..." Mira continued, "we're going to form a team."

 **two minutes later...**

The two mages crashed into the guild hall, almost landing on top of each other and creating a scene.

"Right, who are we taking with us?" Cana asked Mira, once everyone stopped staring.

"Erza." Mira called the red haired (cake eating) mage over.

"Mira, are you alright? You haven't been here for ages. Have you been eating? You look awfully skinny." Erza said, staring at the clothes hanging loosely from Mira's frame.

"I'm fine, Erza. I ate. But that isn't why Cana and I want to talk to you." Mira informed Erza with a new found authority which surprised Cana to say the least.

"Well, what is it?" The three girls sat down on the nearest empty bench.

"We're going to get Gray back." Cana said. Erza almost dropped the slice of strawberry cheesecake she was clutching onto.

"You're not serious." Erza said, almost to herself. "He made it pretty clear that he didn't want to see us." "Cheesecake ignored, Erza cast her eyes down, reliving the memory of watching her best friend vanish fro her life, probably forever.

"Erza, think about it, Gray is wonderful, he's the best ice mage around, and he suddenly turns against us. I don't think he's in full control of himself. Even when we decided to have him stay, they took him anyway."

"What are you trying to say Cana?"

"I think someone is controlling Gray, like a puppet. And it's our job to stop that person before it's too late."

"Alright, I'm coming with you, if your theory is correct, then Gray may be in grave danger. But I'm gonna have to ask Lyon if he knows anything, and we'll need a few more people to accompany us." Erza said.

"Of course. We can get a team together first though, than we can contact Lyon together."

So, the three girls chugged down a cola (or in Cana's case, a barrel of beer) and found out that it didn't take much to convince them.

"Uh, duh!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye sir!"

"Sure!" Lucy cried.

"And Loke?"

"Yeah." The celestial spirit smiled, putting a hand over Lucy's shoulder, brushing his hand a little too close to her chest.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERV!" Lucy screamed, giving Loke a kick sending him through the guild roof.

 **A/N: What? Where's Gray?**

 **Don't worry, you'll see him in the next chapter, so don't fret!**

 **Baii**


	7. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I am so sorry for the really late update but as it turns out, British high schools bombard you with exams and homework so that kept me occupied all these months. But on a positive note, I have been working on my writing skills and I would like to think I am now at least halfway decent.

ON WITH THE STORY!

 ** _Gray_**

Stupid. Worthless. Trash. Ungrateful. Unwanted. Ugly. Those words seemed to have been imprinted into his heart for the time he has been gone. He actually had no clue how long he'd been enduring the relentless maltreatment, maybe it was just for a day, or maybe he has been gone for a year or two. How stupid could he have been to forget who's in charge of his every breath? Master Isayama has found better, more athletic assassins, making him a worthless has-been. It's a relief Isayama didn't spend a penny on him, or Gray would be in a world of pain. Even more so than now.

How stupid could he have been to forget who's in charge of his life? Master Isayama has found better, more athletic assassins, making him worthless, good thing Isayama didn't have to spend a penny on him - he's good as trash now. How much more ungrateful could Gray be? Omega Mayhem saved him and took him in, gave him a place where he can be accepted. And Gray threw it all away for a couple of adequate wizards who cunningly worked out how to pierce and melt his frozen heart. Now he was unwanted from both sides, he ran with his friends, mesmerised by the chance of being with them again, leaving Fairy Tail behind. But no one needs him at Omega Mayhem. His body has deteriorated greatly in the short span of a month, the muscle vanished into thin air, his hair lost that shiny quality and his eyes were a dull, lifeless shade - unlike the beautiful whirlpool they were once upon a time. The once glossy and soft feathers on his wings were matted down with blood and sticking out at odd, unnatural angles. His cheeks have sunk in, giving his usually well defined cheekbones (which made the ladies swoon) an unattractive glare.

His magic energy has completely depleted as Gray tried to use it as a way of staying conscious, and is now relying solely on his own determination and mental drive. As the blood hacked itself up Gray's throat and onto the cold, stone floor he was currently laying on, high pitched giggling he knew only one person would do emitted from the bottom of the corridors.

"Gray!" Yuri called, now within his vision and running on her pastel heels. Her pigtails bobbing on her shoulders. "Daddy said we can let you out now!" Despite the situation, Gray smiled slightly, Yuri hasn't changed one bit in ten years. The 20 year old Mage unlocked the cell and pulled Gray's limp body and flicked the raven hair away from his bloodied face. Her face got serious for a second as she examined the ice mages deteriorated face. Yuri supported Gray with one hand whilst wiping some dried blood from his face with her baby pink napkin. "Don't want any blood getting in your eyes." She murmured. Gray looked at Yuri dully, wondering if she was really there or whether her image was a mere hallucination constructed by his unstable mental state.

"I'm sorry." The words almost made Gray choke on the blood in his mouth. "I'm serious. Sanjo and I were both selfish to bring you back to more pain and suffering than before. We should have stood up to our father, because...family is always there for each other."

Tears pooled around Gray's eyes as he got up to his feet and engulfed Yuri in a hug. "You have no reason to be sorry. I missed you and Sanjo so much, even if your father was cruel towards me." The two mages held each other tight as they made up for all the time they missed out with each other in complete silence. Gray buried his face into Yuri's shoulder, as if he let go of her, she would vanish forever.

"I'm not letting us be apart for so long ever again little bro." Yuri sniffled. She pulled away from the embrace but kept her hands on Gray's shoulders. He looked her in the eye and gave her the biggest smile he could muster without opening up the wounds on his face. Yuri tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave Gray a kiss on the forehead.

"YURI!" A deep, male voice Gray recognized to be Sanjo's called out. The sounds of accelerating, heavy feet clapping banging against the stone floor filled Gray's cell to the point of having to wince at the sound of it. Sanjo's big, muscular build spiky hair now sticking to his forehead as he's just run a marathon. "We have to go. The magic council is less than a mile away and father is hosting an evacuation." Sanjo wheezed. Gray rolled his eyes quickly; typical Isayama, acting all high and mighty but when the threat comes, he turns his back on the danger like a coward. "Gr- I mean, K _arasu_ is to stay behind to ward off the council with Lu." Yuri's expression grew more and more concerned as Sanjo spoke.

"But Lu's too young, and Gray's too injured!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Wait, who's Lu?" Gray asked.

"He's a new recruit, joined about three months ago poor kid's only 15. He ran away from home after being bullied too much. He's so sweet though." Yuri sighed.

"He'll be waiting for you at the guild doors. Now come on, we need to go." Sanjo urged. Yuri gave Gray a kiss on the forehead, took his hand and pulled him down the corridor. Gray glaced over at Sanjo, who had a deeply disapproving look on his face as he muttered about the magic energy of both Gray and that Lu kid. Something about not having enough or having too much. Gray didn't particularly want to eavesdrop whilst they were running. He just zoned out for a while until it was time for the trio to split up. Sanjo put a hand on Gray's shoulder and gave him a melancholy smile whilst Yuri hugged the ice mage but broke it off three seconds later. The guild hall was completely empty, chairs and tables were upturned from the possible panic of the so called fearless assassins. The siblings ran towards the emergency exit, not looking back to Gray.

Said mage turned to the main door and leisurely walked towards it, he opened the dark mahogany entrance to find a tall, but scrawny kid leaning against the wall on the outside rubbing his hands together. "You cold?" Gray asked quietly, making the boy jump.

"A little." He admitted, wrapping a red plaid scarf around his neck securely and zipped up his black smock coat. "I'm Lu, by the way." The boy smiled, reaching his hand out - Gray shook it whilst studying the younger boy. He had fluffy pink hair, a little lighter than Natsu's and big, dark deer eyes that made him look too innocent to be in a dark guild. "You must be Karasu. I've heard loads about you from Yuri and Sanjo. They really missed you, you know." Lu explained.

"Sure. But, just call me Gray."

"Is that your real name? Gray?" Lu asked, looking at the older mage who just nodded. "How old are you?"

Gray shoots an indifferent look at Lu. "18, why?"

"Dunno, I'm nosy. What magic do you use?"

"What magic do _you_ use?" Gray retorts, stooping to a mildly childlike level.

"Solid Script."

"Ice make." **(A/n: People, this is before the tenrou arc, Therefore Gray doesn't have his devil slaying magic at the moment.)**

"Nice." Lu commented. "What's with the wings?" To be completely honest, Gray was losing his patience with this kid. At least he didn't seem to be an asshole. That's always an upside. "Wait." Lu said, forgetting about his previous question. "How are you not dying from hypothermia or something, you're shirtless!"

"You know, for a solid script mage, you don't seem that bright. I'm an ice mage, I don't get cold."

"Right."

There was an awkward silence between the two mages as Gray looked into the icy distance. Something didn't add up. The magic council should've been here by now. What's going on?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well I'm gonna finish there. Please don't kill me. I will try to upload the next chapter possibly mid January.**

 **Please leave a review on what you think should happen next and what did you think about this chapter.**

 **See you later**


	8. Chapter 7

**...I'M SORRY**

 **Life as per usual decided to smack me across the face.**

 **Also, shoutout to Azertyy, your comment made my day. EXTRA COOKIES FOR YOU (::) (::)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S I based the character Lu off of Luhan**

 _ **Mira**_

Mira knew it was going to be absolutely freezing up North - but she didn't think it was going to be _that_ cold. In fact. the moment Mira and her new squad got off the toasty train, she could feel the frost turning her eyebrows blue. Luckily, Natsu was able to keep all of theme warm for a while. Until he decided to not use up all his magic energy that is. Happy ended up going back to the guild along with Lucy and Loke returned to the celestial world as his presence was draining Lucy's energy too much. So now it was just Mira, Erza, Cana, Natsu and Lyon (who decided to join them as soon as he was told about the 'incident').

The Lamia Scale Mage gave up his coat, scarf and hat to Cana and Mira so he was walking in a pair of jeans and completely shirtless. They had been walking for miles and miles but they still couldn't find a trace of Gray. Even Natsu couldn't sniff him out.

"We should camp here." Erza said behind her warm scarf. Mira looked around, the barren landscape showed no signs of life, they sun already set and they were miles away from the nearest B&B.

"We don't have a tent." Natsu dead panned.

"But we have an ice Mage." Erza smirked, looking at Lyon, who wasn't really paying attention.

"hmm what?" He asked. Mira would've giggled at Lyon's antics but she was most certainly not in the mood.

"Make shelter please." Erza said. Lyon nodded, put his two hands together and muttered : 'ice make: shelter'. A small, igloo formed in front of them, big enough to house them all, but they would have to squish together a little.

"Get in." Lyon sneered. Natsu dived in first, then Mira, then Erza, Cana and finally Lyon. They group huddled up next to each other like penguins would to warm themselves up a little more, except for Lyon who wouldn't have been able to help since his body is abnormally cold 24/7.

"N-Natsu, make a fire in the middle please." Mira said, rubbing her hands together. Within a second, a small, smokeless yet burning hot fire erupted from the middle of the shelter, instantly heating everyone up. The girls took off their coats and other winter clothing, making pillows and blankets for them to lay on.

"Hey! What about us?" Natsu grumbled. Erza shot him a piercing glare that made him shut his trap in an instant.

"I'm hungry." Cana whispered. "Do you have any food left over Erza?"

"It appears that we ate too much on the train. I don't even have a slice of strawberry cake." The redhead knitted her brows together in concern that she may have to go without her favourite desert for a couple of days.

"whatever, when we reach the nearest village we can go to a bakery and get some food there." Lyon said. There was a pause. Mira began making patterns and doodles in the snowy floor and she zoned out and became oblivious to the fact almost everyone has fallen into a deep sleep. Sighing, the Mage laid her head down onto Erza's leg and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **I am so so so sorry for this short ass filler but as you know, life, exams, deciding my future. All that has been going down. But I am planning on updating in two or three weeks time. Please review and tell me what should happen next!**


	9. Sorry

Dear readers,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated.

This is more of an Authors Note rather than update and I'm truly sorry for that.

And it breaks my heart to say that I have to discontinue this FanFiction and I know I have some readers that have stuck by me since the beginning so it's only fair if I provide an explanation.

So here goes...

I've had family related issues for as long as I can remember and it never really got to me. This past year or so; it has. I've been distancing myself from my friends, family and the Internet. Writing has been the one thing that kept me holding on but it seems that I've lost that too. You could probably tell as each chapter lost its quality. I don't want to write without inspiration, or without getting any joy. But I still do love Fairy Tail, and I don't think that will ever change.

I won't take this fic down, however, once I can get my life back together, I will probably publish a better version if I have the time.

I truly am sorry for disappointing you my dear readers. I never intended for this to happen.

Love,

Leilali xx


End file.
